CORE B: CLINICAL CORE Abstract The Michigan ADCC Clinical Core (CC) will leverage a robust regional infrastructure to support and advance research on Alzheimer?s disease (AD) and related dementias, with an emphasis on recruitment that supports the ADCC's central theme of identifying, understanding and modulating the non-amyloid factors contributing to brain dysfunction and neurodegeneration. To accomplish these goals, the CC recruits and characterizes participants in collaboration with the other Cores, dementia-related clinics, local federally funded centers (e.g., Udall and Pepper Centers), and regional Alzheimer?s Association chapters. In addition to maintaining a growing registry of research participants, the CC will expand an established Longitudinal Cohort of nearly 200 individuals (56% African American), emphasizing the recruitment and characterization of those with the earliest signs of cognitive decline. Our previous and continued UDS data collection and participation in national research efforts (e.g., ADNI, ADCS) demonstrate our capability and commitment to the larger ADC network. Five specific aims will enhance research on AD and related dementias. Aim 1 will facilitate and enhance cutting-edge clinical research. The CC currently supports 23 funded clinical trials and observational studies that span the full dementia spectrum, yet place an emphasis on the earliest markers of cognitive loss; NIA designation will markedly enhance our capacity to advance AD research at the three participating universities comprising the ADCC. Aim 2 will promote novel biomarker research. The CC will assess established biomarkers (e.g. neuroimaging, cerebrospinal fluid, and genetics) and expand upon existing federally funded collaborations to evaluate potential novel biomarkers (lipidomics, magnetic resonance spectroscopy, and EEG spectral analysis). Aim 3 will further enhance ethnic minority participation in aging and dementia research, including leveraging a highly successful Detroit satellite clinic established in collaboration with the Michigan Center for African American Aging Research. Aim 4 will facilitate biomarker translation into general clinical practice. To address a critical gap between the discovery of disease-related biomarkers and their translation to clinical practice, the CC will work closely with the Data Management and Statistical Core (DMS), Outreach and Recruitment Core (OR) and Research Education Component Core (REC) to develop products and training programs to bridge this translational gap. Aim 5 will facilitate the training of the next generation of dementia researchers and clinicians. Collaborating with the REC, the CC will leverage the comprehensive resources and diverse training opportunities available for early career investigators across the campuses of the three participating universities. In summary, the CC will link critical institutional and regional resources to support multi-disciplinary research spanning from early detection to therapeutic intervention. Our emphasis on minority recruitment, novel biomarkers, and the translation of research methods and findings to the general clinical community will bolster new avenues of research within the Michigan ADCC and the broader ADC network.